Letters To You
by april-15th
Summary: It had always been the two of them. Best friends, a boy and a girl who managed to not develop feelings for each other. At least, that's what they told everyone. When their private school forces everyone to write letters to each other to "promote school unity" and "make new friends" they were hardly expecting to get each other as pen pals. Not that they know it's each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm pretty much just putting this out here to see if people like the idea or not? Tell me what you think. Yes I am aware this is pretty AU. Any other chapters that I end up posting will be 1000 or over, I pinkie swear.**

_It had always been the two of them. Best friends, a boy and a girl who managed to not develop feelings for each other. At least, that's what they told everyone. When their private school forces everyone to write letters to each other to "promote school unity" and "make new friends" they were hardly expecting to get each other as pen pals. Not that they know it's each other._

**Tuesday October 27****th**** 2012**

Massie Block settled into her seat in the auditorium of her private boarding school, Briarwood Academy -the school for the rich offspring that their parents couldn't be bothered to deal with anymore. Massie was seated in between Derrick and Cam, her two best guy friends, Derrick being her absolute best friend. On Derrick's other side was Claire, and on Cam's other side was Alicia. Then came Skye and Josh, and on Skye's other side, Griffin. They were best friends and the most popular teenagers at the school.

"What is this even for?" Cam whispered, ducking his head towards Massie's ear.

She shrugged in response. "I don't actually pay attention to the announcements. I thought you were the one who paid attention." She teased.

Derrick chuckled on her other side. Cam stuck out his tongue childishly.

"Whatever Massie," he rolled his eyes.

Massie hit his shoulder playfully. "Don't whatever me Cameron Fisher." She warned teasingly.

Alicia leaned in towards them. "If you want to know what's going on, I suggest you start listening in 3, 2, 1…" She had perfect timing, as always, and their headmaster began speaking.

"As you know, the few of you who pay attention to the announcements, we're going to be starting a… pen pal… program to promote school unity. The letters will be anonymous of course. You will be given a mail box outside your dorm room. Each time you write a letter you will place it in the mailbox and each faculty member will deliver the mail for their respective dorm. I know you all think that you're too good for this idea, but it is mandatory."

Eyes widened along the auditorium rows. Massie sat back hard against her seat.

"What the hell kind of stupid idea is this?" Skye muttered from her right.

"You tell me, you're the crazy genius." Claire murmured. "Plus, you listen to the announcements."

"I haven't listened to them since the first week of school." Skye rolled her eyes. "They're boring."

**Wednesday October 28****th**

_Person who is going to be reading this,  
Well guess what? I don't want to be doing this. I'm sure you don't either. But I need the credits to graduate at the end of next year. Yeah, that means I'm a junior. I like otters and soccer. I love food. I like dancing, even though I can't. I probably remind you of someone you know, I have that effect on people. I'm out of things to say, so you better respond.  
M xx_

**M,  
I'm not so thrilled, no. But judging by your little "about me" I could have gotten a worse person to be writing to. I'm a junior as well. I like giraffes and soccer. I hate olives, I like hockey. I'm probably the worst dancer in the world, so don't feel too bad. What else can I say? Oh, here's something… I'm in love with my best friend.  
xDx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Bear with me for the shitty writing you are about to read, I'm not sure if I even like this, it was hard to write, probably cause my own love life isn't so rainbow-y right now. **

_Thanks to __**thisgirlontheotherstuff, xoxoStyles, AleAmaroBTR, hawtjuicyaddict, SidityMAC and inspiring. people. to. love **_

**Friday October 29****th**** 2012**

_D,  
I can't wait until Halloween, only two more days after today! It's my favourite holiday. Costumes, candy, and scary movies! I usually just stay in and have a movie marathon with my friends, but this year we're going off-campus because my friends and I are throwing a party. I'm as excited as a four year old. That's awkward, I apologize. You really shouldn't have continued this conversation, I'm crazy! Oh, and you seem like a decent guy too. _

_In regards to the "in love with your best friend" thing, maybe you should just tell her? Or him, I don't really care about the whole gender issue, you like who you like. I know I'd want to know!  
M xx_

Massie was already sick of the day and it wasn't even half over. She'd had tests in both of her first two classes, she had four papers assigned for Monday, and she had 50 AP chemistry questions also due Monday.

She was heading towards the dining hall, which admittedly had excellent food, and her friends. Joining them at Table 18, their reserved table, she dropped into her chair with a sigh. Claire regarded her with a faintly amused smirk.

"Are you having problems Miss Massie?" She teased.

"Ugh!" Massie groaned. "This is not fair."

Josh slid into a seat across the table and handed Massie a container of fries. "I have the same amount of homework Mass, I sympathize."

"You should." Massie grinned cheekily. "I'm going to be copying yours!"

"No, no, no!" Josh shook his head. "No way am I letting you do that AGAIN."

Massie rolled her eyes. "Yes you will."

"Yeah, I know." He conceded.

* * *

**M,  
I know, I love Halloween! It's my favourite too. I'm going to a party too, but I don't know what I should be! What do you think? Yeah, you're pretty crazy, I like it. **

**I would tell her, yeah it's her, but that would ruin our friendship because she just got out of a relationship. Anyways, happy Friday! I hope it's special as always.**

**xDx**

Derrick lounged in the room he shared with Cam and Griffin, throwing a soccer ball up and down. Cam was staring at him. After about five minutes, Derrick had finally had enough.

"What Fisher?"

"So dude, when are you going to tell Massie you're in love with her?" Cam asked bluntly.

Griffin chuckled from where he had his feet up on his desk. "Nice tactics Cameron, very subtle."

"I try." Cam deadpanned. "Seriously D, when are you going to tell her?"

Derrick rolled his eyes. "Never, because I'm not," he shot back and got to his feet. "I'm going to go get food, text me your orders because I know you'll have them." He left the room.

Cam and Griffin exchanged a glance, and then simultaneously pulled out their phones, texting him their food orders.

Derrick leaned against the wall outside the dorm. He had already made a mistake telling mystery-pen pal about Massie, he couldn't have everyone else finding out.

* * *

**Sunday October 31****st**** 2012**

_D,  
ASDFFHGKRHGKRESHKETH IT'S HALLOWEEEN BRO! THE MOST WONDERFULLL TIME OF THE YEAAAR. Oh wait, that's a Christmas song. Whoops. But you get my drift right? Magical night where girls can be hoes without being judged! I can't wait to go trick or treating. What did you decide on being? _

_Anyways, I have a whole ton of homework that's due on Monday that I've been putting off so I better get started on that now. Bye mystery dude!_

_M xx_

Massie put the finishing touches on her costume. She was dressing up with Skye; they were being the girls from the Black Swan, Massie being the black swan, and Skye the white. The costume was complete with a black corset top, a black tutu, a tiara and dramatic eye makeup. Skye was looking similar in white, but slightly more innocent.

The two girls looked at each other and grinned. "This is going to be ah-mazing!" Skye announced, and the girls looped arms. They met up with Claire and Alicia in the "lobby" and headed out.

* * *

Four hours into the party and Massie was trashed. She was dancing in the middle of the hotel suite they had rented, along with all her friends and about 40% of the student body.

Spotting Griffin on the sidelines, by the makeshift bar, Massie half-danced, half-stumbled over to him, sitting down on his lap –she always was affectionate when drunk- and ordering Smirnoff raspberry and lemonade before turning to him and speaking, "well, well, well, if it isn't Canada himself, sitting all alone at the bar." She leaned forward. "Are you working on your brooding rebel-without-a-cause for college? Because if so, you've totally got the look down, but the costume," she made an iffy hand motion with her hand.

Griffin laughed. "You're wasted Mass, maybe you should lie down."

Massie pouted at him, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "I will if you come with me." She wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

"Mass, stop," Griffin playfully shoved her off of his lap.

Derrick, who was standing off by the DJ, waiting to write down a music request, saw the entire exchange, and couldn't explain the sudden urge to hit Griffin, hard.

Back at the bar, Massie grabbed her drink and shrugged. "Suit yourself Canada." She rolled her shoulders back and gulped her drink. "You know where to find me."

* * *

Massie figured that the party probably looked like one of those club scenes from movies. Only probably not a cool or well put-together. And a lot more sweaty. She finished the rest of her drink, and headed off the dance floor so she could breathe properly again, tipping slightly as she stopped, finding herself off balance.

_I need to stop drinking. At all. Bad for me._

She ran her hands over the edge of the balcony railing, looking down at the busy New York street. The name, she couldn't recall, but it sure was noisy. And far away. _Really _far away.

Massie leaned farther over the railing to get a better look at the people. Seeing all the different costumes, she started giggling wildly. Derrick stepped out behind her.

"Massie, what are you doing?"

She straightened up. "I was looking over the railing Derrick." She slurred, still giggling.

"You're drunk."

She put her hands on her narrow hips. "You know Derrick, you're not the first person to tell me that. It's HALLOWEEN; you all need to loosen up."

She danced on the spot for a second, as if to prove her point.

Derrick rolled his eyes. The group had booked a hotel room in advance, for after the party ended, so the cleaners could come in without waking them up.

"You need to sleep this off, come on." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her back through the party and out the door with quick efficiency.

When they arrived at the other room, he pushed her inside, shutting the door behind him. Massie turned and faced him, shaking a finger and pouting.

"That was not very nice Derrick."

"I'm sure I can live with being a little mean."

Massie abruptly changed the subject. "Have you written to your pen pal?" She asked as she slid off the tutu and top, leaving her in her bran and underwear.

They'd been friends all their lives, and it wasn't unusual, but Derrick had to force himself not to look at her. He chalked it up to drinking; he'd never had a problem with it before.

She slid into the bed, expectantly looking up at him. "Well?"

"Well, yes, yes I have." Derrick replied.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"She's a girl."

"Do you like her more than me?" Massie asked sleepily.

"You're my favourite, Block, I don't like anyone more than you." He answered without really thinking about it.

After a second, he it hit him, and he hoped she hadn't heard.

But then he heard, "you're my favourite too D."


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to: __**AleAmaroBTR**__, __**Lucy**__, __**miyame-chan**__, __**hawtjuicyaddict**__, __**mochafrap **__and __**if dreams could come alive**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to xoxoStyles who has been messaging me, which serves as a reminder that I need to spend my 10 hours on the computer writing and not on Tumblr. Thanks babe xx**_

_**Introduction to Miss Kristen Gregory in this chapter, whoo hooo**_

* * *

**Monday November 1****st**** 2012**

**M,  
Halloween was crazy. I'm not sure why I'm writing this now, you're not going to get it until tomorrow, but my friends are all still asleep so I'm writing this while I have alone time. Halloween was crazy, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who will be able to handle the bell ringing in class when they start. Thank god we only have afternoon classes, I think even I couldn't handle the bell all day. Other than that, and the sugar rush I'll be on later, nothing interesting is going on in my life at the moment, so I'll leave you with the fact that I hope your Halloween was fantastic.  
xDx**

He couldn't stop thinking that Massie was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. Hair wild, spread out on the pillow like a fucking halo around her head, Massie was all beautiful with amber eyes to top it off and Derrick couldn't catch his breath.

He jumped about a foot in the air when she spoke. "Hey D, what's up?"

She was ridiculously bright-eyed for someone who should have had a massive hangover. Sitting up in the bed, she rubbed her hand across her eyes and then stared at him in amusement.

"Did I scare you?" She asked, giggling.

"How do you not have a hangover?" Derrick demanded.

Massie slid out of bed and into the fresh clothes she'd left in the room the night before. When she was fully dressed in a peach coloured, loose crop top and leggings and was brushing out her wavy hair, she spoke.

"It is rule number seven on the Massie Block Do's And Don'ts For A Successful, Happy Life. Or the MB-DAD-FASH-L," she said the whole thing primly. "Rule Number Seven: when going to a party make sure you eat first: check, and step number two is be Massie Block, because Massie Block doesn't do hangovers."

Derrick just stared. Finally he spoke, "want some breakfast?"

Massie nodded. "Yeah!" She chirped. "I'll go get the others, who will probably me cranky which makes it so much more fun."

She disappeared out the door, and he heard her banging on doors, shouting various things at the people in them, and then went to the tiny kitchen and started rattling the pans she had somehow acquired. When the first two attempts didn't working she started banging them together loudly. Sullenly Alicia, Claire, Skye, Josh, Griffin and Cam emerged from various hiding spots around the hotel suite.

Massie surveyed them, hands on her hips. "Kudos Leesh, I doubt I would have found you in the closet in a laundry basket." She admitted. "Great! Now that we're all here and assembled, it's time for brekkie."

"No Massie!" Claire whined, pressing a hand to her temple, "no food, just sleep."

"No can do babe, I'm starving and you're coming with me, also we have class." Massie said, grabbing the key card.

She shooed everyone out the door, shutting it behind her. They grudgingly obliged, knowing it was no use to argue with Massie while she was hungry.

* * *

It was almost sad how eagerly Massie checked for her letter. She squealed with delight when she found one after they're classes were over for that day. She plucked a letter opener out of the hand of a random girl and slit it open, returning the letter opener.

"Sorry, emergency letter," she apologized half-heartedly, before dashing off to the privacy of her suite.

After reading it over, she scribbled out a reply.

_D,_

_Hey! Oh my god Halloween was so crazy for me too. Thank god I don't get hangovers easily; it makes it a lot easier the next morning. Whose idea was it to give us ANY classes today? At least there were only afternoon classes, but it's awful either way. I really dislike teachers. Anyways, I have a story for you! Today in class my foot started bleeding so I went up and told Mr. Kindar and he wouldn't let me go clean it up! So I couldn't put my shoe back on, because obviously I didn't need blood all over my boots! By the time he was going to let me go clean it up, the bell rang for lunch and he didn't even help me anyways! What a royal douchebag. I just realized after writing out all that, that this might give away who I am, but I don't care, chances are, you're not in my English class anyways! So ta-ta and pip, pip, cheerio for now!_

_M xx_

Derrick shook his head as he read the latest letter. He obviously wasn't in her English class, so that narrowed it down by about twenty. Unfortunately, he still didn't have a guess as to who it was, and it was killing him not knowing. He hated not knowing things, it always bothered him until he found out.

* * *

**Tuesday November 2****nd**** 2012**

Skye huffed as she sat down next to Massie in the auditorium. "Another assembly? Why? Why do they hate us Massie?"

Massie chuckled. "Come on, I know you like your pen pal as much as I do. In fact, I'm starting to think you have a bigger crush on him than you do on Griffin." She whispered the last part.

Skye hit her arm. "Shut up! I do not like Griffin!"

Massie chuckled. "Sure, sure."

"Attention students, attention. We have a very brief message. It became aware to us that a party was being planned off campus in a few weeks. Anyone caught off campus without a specifically signed pass will be expelled on the spot. No exceptions.

One more note. At the end of the year, we will ask you to reveal your identity to your pen=pal, to complete the bonding. This will take place on the 31st of May, exactly one month before the end of the year and one day before the barbecue which will take place on the 1st this school year. That is all, return to your free time."

The students groaned, getting to their feet.

"I can't believe they just cancelled our party." Claire huffed.

"Like anybody was going to go anyways," Kristen Gregory slimed past, sneering at them.

"Well, they were because you weren't invited." Claire snapped.

Claire was usually the nicest out of them, but something about Kristen made her just as rude as Skye, Alicia and Massie.

Massie rolled her eyes. "She's not worth it C, let's just go okay?"

Claire shoved past Kristen, letting Alicia lead her back to their room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to __**hawtjuicyaddict, miyame-chain, ilovemacchalatte, AleAmaroBTR, splendeur, siditymac, Guest **__and__** SimplyLove17 **_

"Claire, you need to calm down." Massie grabbed Claire's wrists; she was worried Claire was about to punch a wall or something equally stupid.

"I'm not going to calm down until Kristen Gregory is expelled or kidnapped!" Claire hissed.

"Okay Claire, we know you have more of a reason to hate her than us, but that's taking it a _little_ far." Alicia said calmly, as she checked Facebook.

"Do you not remember your birthday two years ago?"

Alicia considered this. She remembered.

**Tuesday November 2****nd**** 2012**

_D,  
I'm about to vent to you, so get ready for an earful. There's this girl that me and my friends don't get along with, and for anonymity let's call her G. She's been going after my friends for as long as I can remember. I mean, if it was just me she had a problem with I could handle that, but my friends aren't as capable of staying calm around her as me. My friend L, she hates her more than the rest of us, G has been targeting her especially. L loses it around her and I don't know how to help her. I really do need some advice. I can't tell you any more than that without potentially giving away my identity (mysterious huh) so maybe you could give me advice bases off of that? You're the best,_

_M xxx_

Massie dropped off the letter. It was starting to get a lot colder outside, and Massie suddenly couldn't wait for Christmas. She lived for holidays, the longer off school the better.

Returning to her room, she found Alicia and Skye waiting for her inside. They sat with their arms folded, staring at her.

"What is this, an intervention?" Massie asked.

"More like a serious talk about how you are obviously in love with whoever you're writing to. You don't even know this guy Massie!" Skye replied.

Massie rolled her eyes. "I'm not in love with him."

"Right," Claire's voice came from the doorway behind her. "She's in love with Derrick, we all know that."

Massie rolled her eyes. "I'm not in love with anyone or anything except ducks, Tumblr and the Cold Stone Creamery." She replied. "Also, maybe Starbucks."

"And Derrick!" The three other girls chorused.

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH DERRICK."

"Ouch Massie," Derrick appeared in the doorway next with Griffin, Cam and Josh.

Massie turned red, glaring at her friends before composing herself and turning around to face four smirking guys.

"You're all idiots," she declared. "Why are you here anyways? I thought we were meeting at Starbucks."

"We decided not to, because it started snowing," Cam pointed at the window.

It was snowing quite hard actually, and the girls squealed, dashing for the window. The guys rolled their eyes, and flopped down on the floor. They turned on the T.V. that Alicia had bought them, and started searching for the perfect video game to play.

"HEY! Where's Black Ops!" Griffin demanded.

"We hid it from you."

The girls didn't even bother turning around. Josh and Griffin exchanged a mischievous glance.

"I bet it's in their underwear drawer."

"Which girl's?" Josh asked innocently.

"I don't know, better check them al!" Derrick crowed.

"IF YOU DO THAT "I'LL KILL YOU!" The girls screamed, chasing after them as the boys scattered.

* * *

**November 5****th**** 2012**

**M,  
Hey gurl hay! What's new with you? Speaking of your friends and this girl, I think it's best just to ignore her until you get the perfect moment and then just ruin her. She sounds like a total bitch, and she probably deserves it. It's funny; my friends are having problems with a girl too. What a coincidence. Anyways, I actually need to go, I have practice. Catch you later,**

**xDx**

Derrick headed out for soccer practice. Luckily the snow hadn't lasted. Josh hit him on the shoulder from behind as he joined him on the trek.

"Writing to your pen pal?" Derrick teased.

Josh rolled his eyes, but nodded yes. "She's so funny." He added, almost grudgingly, like it was a secret.

"Aw, does Joshy have a crusssh?" Derrick teased.

"No!" Josh cried defensively. "I bet you're just trying to put me off my game so I don't score on you again in practice today." He added accusingly.

Derrick made an innocent face. "I'm team captain and as team captain I have to refrain from that sort of behaviour and encourage my teammates. Besides, if I was going to do that, I'd do a much better job. Like maybe bring up Alicia and how much you're in love with her and how you think she's amazing. Or so the texts you two have sent say."

"YOU STOLE MY PHONE!" Josh shouted.

"No, I looked at your phone. Totally different!" Derrick countered.

"Oh my god Derrick, I might actually kill you." Josh grumbled.

"What did Derrick do this time?" Massie chuckled, walking up behind them.

Both boys jumped and Josh went red. "Nothing!" He covered.

"Is this about Alicia? I saw those texts and believe me, those are nothing. I've sent D steamier texts than that." Massie joked.

It was Derrick's turn to go red and he looked at the ground. Massie stretched her arms upwards.

"Anyways, I figured I'd watch you guys," she continued when she'd finished, "you know, make sure you don't suck too badly. We have a game against Grayson on Friday."

"WE DON'T SUCK!" The two boys shouted in unison.

"Of course not, I was joking." Massie sauntered over to the stands.

Kristen was there. Massie rolled her eyes and sat down further away from her than she'd originally intended, before she'd known the person was Kristen. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"I know you hate me, you make it pretty obvious."

"Well it's not exactly like you're a bundle of love yourself." Massie snapped.

"I've never been mean to you Massie." Kristen said quietly.

"Well you're mean to my friends, and therefore we aren't cool."

"Maybe sometimes you should ask your friends what they've done to me. Before you got here Massie, things happened. Why don't you ask them about July 17th 2006? I'm sure they'll remember."

Kristen walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to __**hawtjuicyaddict, miyame-chain, AleAmaroBTR, Bethany, inspiring. people. to. love., a, Lucy, **__and __**SidityMAC**_

_I apologize if you like Kemp. Also I'm changing the date of this to 2010 not 2006, for the purpose of the story, okay enjoy, and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah or Kwanzaa or whatever you celebrate. _

**Wednesday November 13****th**** 2012**

It had been a week and one day since Massie's conversation with Kristen. She had tried to put it out of her head, she really had. It was all she could think about. What had her friends done? What had happened? She'd only been gone for a year, what could have happened in that amount of time.

"Mass?"

She looked up from her phone where she had opened Instagram, but hadn't done anything after that. Her friends were staring at her, someone had obvious asked a question multiple times.

"Where have you been for like, the last week?" Skye asked.

Massie chewed her bottom lip. Should she ask them and risk not liking the answer, risk Kristen being right? Or should she ignore the problem and go back to mindlessly disliking the girl. Massie knew what she should do, even what she wanted to do. But she wasn't sure if that was what she could do. Ultimately, her mouth, her _fucking stupid mouth_, made the decision for her.

"What happened on July 17th, 2006?" She blurted out.

Four eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Alicia asked, frantically trying to remain calm, which just cancelled out any peace she'd managed to retain. Skye's Tiffany box blue eyes were as confused as Massie felt.

"Don't bullshit me Alicia; I want the full truth of what happened."

"Fine, we'll tell you," Claire sighed.

"What haven't you been telling us?" Skye demanded.

"Well, as you know, it was the year that you and Mass were gone to boarding school in England," Claire began.

* * *

_**July 17**__**th**__** 2006**_

_The carnival was light up brightly by the rollercoasters and various rides, fairy lights, game booths and food stands. All of which made it their favourite night of the summer so far. Kristen was the most excited, she'd grown up in the middle of nowhere, there were no good fairs there. _

"_Come on guys!" Kristen giggled as she danced ahead of them at the street carnival. She had cotton candy in one hand, and was taking a picture of the group with the other, "let's go on the Ferris wheel!" _

_Kemp rolled his eyes as he wrapped an arm around Kristen's shoulders, "you're like an overexcited squirrel when you've had sugar."_

_Kristen stuck out her tongue. "Don't crush my buzz Hurley." _

_Kemp held up his hands in surrender, "whatever Blondie, as long as you're having fun." He kissed her quickly._

_Derrick rolled his eyes. "If there's going to be any more of that, tell me before we get on the Ferris wheel, AKA the chick magnet." He joked._

"_Someone misses Massie a little more than the rest of us," Alicia nudged his arm._

"_Who, Griffin? I know, the guy's a mess," Derrick brushed off the idea._

_Claire rolled her eyes. "Admitting that you miss her doesn't make you any less of a man Derrick." She said playfully._

_Derrick shrugged, ducking his head in case he went red._

* * *

"_Claire, can I talk to you for a second?" Kemp asked as they waited outside the bathrooms for Kristen, Griffin and Josh._

"_Uh, sure," Claire agreed, following him around the corner of the washrooms._

_The second they were out of sight, Kemp was pressing her against the side of building, trying to kiss her._

"_Kemp what are you doing! Get off! Oh my-" Claire was cut off by his lips, which frankly she found disgusting. _

"_Kuh-Laire, oh my god what are you doing!" Kristen sounded outraged and pissed off and hurt. _

_Alicia stood on her right, looking almost equally as angry, but her dark glare was directed at Kemp. Claire was relieved that somebody assumed that she wasn't in the wrong._

"_Kristen it wasn't my fault! She practically jumped me!" Kemp exclaimed, pushing Claire further away then she'd scrambled, once he'd let go._

"_God Kuh-Laire, were Griffin, Josh, Cam and Derrick not enough for you or something?" Kristen snapped._

_Claire's eyes narrowed. "Since when am I the whore here Kristen? How many guys did you go through before Kemp? How many guys did you go through while __**with**__ Kemp?"_

_Kristen's jaw dropped. "Claire! I told you that in confidence."_

"_Nothing's a secret when a slut accuses a virgin of whoring around." Claire snapped._

_Alicia's eyes narrowed. "You just lost all your friends in one go Kristen. Congratulations, I didn't think you could accomplish that, but I guess it's possible. And next time you're about to make out with Kemp, ask him about the hot dog girl. Or should I say woman since she was like, thirty."_

* * *

Massie's eyes widened, and she turned to Skye, "and you knew nothing about this?"

Skye shook her head, "not a clue. Leesh did say something nasty about hot dogs once around Kristen, but I didn't think much of it."

"Me neither," the brunette girl replied, her eyes staring at the floor. "Look, I'm not upset or anything, but I really do need some, uh, air, yeah? I'll be back later."

She grabbed her coat and tried her hardest not to sprint out of the room. Truth be told, Massie had no idea where she was planning to go, maybe she'd go get something to eat. It wasn't until she had knocked on Derrick's door that she realized exactly where she was at the moment. Josh opened it, looking confused, but the expression was wiped off his face and replaced with a knowing look.

"Oh Derrick, there's someone here to see you!" He practically sang, motioning for Massie to make herself comfortable.

Massie rolled her eyes. "You boys are incorrigible." She informed him, before flopping down on their couch. "Pass the chips."

It was Josh's turn to roll his eyes and he flung the bag at her dramatically. "If you and Derrick weren't so sickeningly in love I would have no patience for you missy."

"Please Joshy, we're besties." Massie teased. "Where is Derrick anyways?"

"Right here, at your service Block, what's up?"

"I'm hungry."

"Josh, get out, she's not going to talk until you do." Derrick ordered, waving his hand impatiently, and sitting down next to his best friend on the couch.

In response, she dumped her legs on his lap and watched as Josh stuck out his tongue and left the room.

"So what's really going on Block?"

"The girls told me what happened between them and Kristen."

"Are you mad I didn't tell you?" He had to force himself to look at her in the eyes, worried that it would hurt their friendship.

"I didn't ask, and I wouldn't have wanted you to tell anyways, it's not your place. But now I don't know what to think, because they've been awful to Kristen, excluding Skye because she didn't know what was going on either."

"But it's not really your place to correct them for their behaviour either Mass, Kristen was the one who started treating them horribly in the first place."

Massie picked at her nail polish for a moment, "did she?"

"Yeah, she did."

Massie went silent again. "I guess that's acceptable." She grinned. "Come one D, I really am hungry, we're going to get food."

"Are we now?"

"Well actually, I'm borrowing clothes because I'm not exactly dressed for November whether."

Massie was wearing shorts, she hadn't noticed until then; suddenly she was freezing."

Derrick threw a pillow at her. "You know my wardrobe isn't just for you too mooch off of."

"Au contraire _Derrington_," She used the girls' old nickname for him, "that's exactly what it's for."

"Fine, go, I could use food too."

"You're always hungry!" She shouted, since she was already in his room.

"You eat more than I do!" He retorted, finding his shoes and fishing them out from behind the T.V. How they ended up there he wasn't sure.

She emerged in a pair of his sweatpants and his soccer hoodie, both of which were quite oversized on her.

"So comfy," she sighed happily. "Okay, let's go!" She jammed her feet back into her Uggs.

"You do realize it says Harrington across your ass right?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to __**hawtjuicyaddict, xoxoStyles, Ailes du Neige and miyame-chan**_

_I'm actually surprised you all thought that was the end of the drama between the girls._

* * *

**Wednesday November 13th 2012**

"So when are you going to tell Massie that you lied?" Alicia demanded the second the door shut behind Skye, who had a project she needed to research for.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Claire said innocently.

"Look, we all know that Kemp kissed you and it wasn't your fault, but you didn't tell her what happened afterwards. You didn't tell her that Kristen continued the argument because _you_ forced her to."

"I didn't force her to do anything," Claire snapped.

"You blackmailed her into doing it because you told her you would spread all of her secrets to everybody, not just our group!" Alicia hissed.

"She deserved it!" Claire exclaimed. "She was a total bitch when she accused me of kissing Kemp!"

"**SO YOU DECIDED TO RUIN HER LIFE?**"

"Don't forget you're a part of this too _Leesh_, if Massie and Skye find out about this _you're going down too_."

"Maybe I'll be the one to tell them," Alicia threatened, grabbing her phone and slamming the door to her bedroom.

"They'd never forgive you!" Claire called after her, huffing to herself as she turned on a Friends rerun.

Alicia growled to herself and had to refrain from throwing things.

**Alicia: I need to talk to you.**

* * *

"And then I found out that Claire had made Kristen be a bitch to us so we'd really never forgive her for blaming Claire and I don't even know if it was Kemp who instigated it anymore, Claire and Kristen always had an iffy relationship."

Alicia was practically hysterical as she explained everything to Josh. He listened silently until she was finished. When she was done, he waited another few moments before offering her his opinion.

"You have to tell Massie and Skye what you think. If you stay calm I'm sure they'll listen to you Leesh, you guys are best friends, and they need to know if Claire's not who they thought she was, no matter the risk."

Alicia smiled her eyes watery. "Are you sure you're a boy Joshua Hotz? Because most boys I know don't have advice like that." She teased.

He surprised her with his next words. "I really want to kiss you right now Alicia."

Her eye widened and her lips parted in surprise.

* * *

"Mass, Skye, I need to talk to you, it's really important."

Both girls turned around to face Alicia, their Starbucks cups hovering halfway to their mouths before bringing them back down and putting them on the table they were seated at. Claire arrived suddenly, shooting Alicia an annoyed look that wasn't missed by the two other girls.

"So girls, what'd I miss while I was stuck with what's-his-face my science partner?" Claire asked cheerfully.

Alicia bit her lip but didn't continue. No way was she talking to the girls in front of Claire, who would just deny everything.

"Nothing really, A just got here, and Skye and I were just about to leave actually, our chem lab still needs to be written up." Massie said nonchalantly.

That was a lie of course, but Skye and Massie wanted to write to their pen pals, and they didn't need Claire teasing them about it. Especially with the lingering secret awkwardness that hovered in the air obviously, no matter how hard they tried to avoid it.

* * *

**Thursday November 14th 2012**

Derrick tore open the envelope when he recognized the letter from his pen pal. It had been awhile since they'd written to each other.

_D,_

_There's so much absolute shit going on at the moment with my friends and I, I'm seriously considering going to an all-boys school so I don't have to deal with this shit. Bonus since they'll all be female-starved so I'll never have to worry about not having a date. Score. Anyways, I figured it's been a week or so since we last talked and I kind of wanted to talk to someone who doesn't know I exist. Well I mean you know I exist, but you don't know who I really am. I'm rambling again I know. So I'll leave it with asking, how's the whole in love with your best friend shindig going? Wow. I just said shindig. I'm a loser. Ok bye._

_M xx_

Grinning, he set it on the pile with the other letters and got to work writing his reply.

**M,**

**I like your rambling. It's cute, it reminds me of my best friend. On that note, things with her are the same as always. Sometimes I think that she might be interested, but then she goes back to acting like we're just friends. I don't know, I'm probably thinking about it too much. We're really close so the lines get blurry. Tell me about your love life, I'm curious. And I think not to the new school because I would miss your letters.**

**xDx**

* * *

**Saturday November 16th 2012**

_D,_

_I'm in love with a guy you're probably familiar with. That's all you get ;)_

_M xx_

Massie stuck the letter in the mailbox and waited for Skye to join her. The girls were taking advantage of the free pass of campus they had for the weekend and were going into the city to get caught up on shopping. Just the two of them. Claire couldn't go, and they'd invited Alicia, but the formerly mentioned blonde had glared at Alicia, and she'd hastily declined.

The exchange wasn't missed by Massie and Claire, but they ignored it and continued on like nothing had happened, saving the questions for later.

But when they had returned from shopping, weighed down by their bags, they'd started to open the door to their suite when they heard familiar voices shouting.

"NO ALICIA YOU CAN'T TELL THEM OR I'LL RUIN YOU!"

"Tell us what?" Skye asked innocently, only Massie picking up on the hardness in her blue eyes.

Claire spun around, her hands on her hips still. When she saw the two girls her mouth dropped open in shock and she was clearly scrambling for an excuse. Massie raised her eyebrows, dropping her bags down on the floor and kicking off her shoes. She slid her phone out of her pocket just in case she needed to tell the guys she and Skye were coming over.

"Tell us what?" Skye repeated, any obliviousness gone from her voice. "I'd advise one of you to start talking."

"Claire doesn't want me to tell you that…" Alicia took a deep, shaky breath, gathering herself and studiously ignoring the glowering blonde, "she doesn't want me to tell you that she blackmailed Kristen into screwing herself out of our friendship for good."

"Um… what?" Massie said, her voice confused, "But you told us the story, there was nothing about Claire blackmailing Kristen?"

Alicia sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I only found out three weeks ago. You know that I had to be Kristen's History partner right?"

Skye and Massie nodded in unison. Alicia sighed again, seeming conflicted.

"Well we got into a fight. I don't even remember what about, it was really stupid. I asked her why she had such a problem with us since she was the one that screwed her own self over accusing Claire of kissing Kemp."

"Continue," Skye said quietly.

"Alicia Natalia Rivera, if you continue so help me god."

"No Claire, if you don't let her continue so help _me _god because frankly you're entire friendship with us is slowly being uncovered to be bullshit so maybe shut up." Skye hissed at her, with a surprising amount of venom, Skye was usually the most controlled.

Claire shut up, her mouth snapping closed in surprise. Skye turned back to Alicia, her face softening a fraction. Massie stayed silent, but her eyes met Alicia's without hesitation.

"It turns out that Claire blackmailed Kristen into being a continuous bitch to us because she said that if Kristen wasn't then Claire would tell everybody what she knew about Kristen."

Claire shocked all of them by slapping Alicia. "I told you to stop talking!" She wailed.

**Massie: we're going to need a little help here D**

Cued by her earlier texts, the boys grabbed Claire as gently as possible and forced her to leave the girls alone.

"Go on Alicia," Massie said quietly.

"Well, as you can see Claire lost it," Alicia was a little breathless with surprise, "I don't even know if Kemp kissed her or if she forced him anymore. She's not the same."

Massie and Skye nodded in agreement. They exchanged a glance and seemed to be communicating with each other through the look.

"Look Alicia, we appreciate you telling us this, but I think you'll understand that Skye and I can't be friends with you right now." Massie's voice shook with unhappiness as she said this, and she looked down at her hands.

Skye dropped her eyes to the floor and nodded. Alicia blew out through her nose like her mother always did when she was upset.

"I understand, do you want me to find somewhere else to stay?"

"That's okay; we'll stay with the guys." Skye was practically whispering.

As if they were puppets controlled by the same puppeteer, both girls stood and numbly walked out of the room; they couldn't believe what their friends had hid from them.

Massie's phone beeped and she unlocked the screen, hand shaking.

**Alicia: one last thing, I don't know if Kristen even did what Claire accused her of, so make sure you start fresh with her.**


End file.
